Let us Make a Deal
by Addict
Summary: Someone wants Jack dead. The Elf is hotter than Legolas. Tea’lc and Jonas both get lucky. S/J romance.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 is an original MGM, Greenburg/Anderson, Gekko, Top Secret, Kawoosh! production. Any material relating to Stargate SG-1 is for entertainment only, and is in no way meant as an infringement on copyrights. In other words, it isn't mine - but I can still enjoy it. Author: Addict Words: 7000  
  
Summary: Someone wants Jack dead. The Elf is hotter than Legolas. Tea'lc and Jonas both get lucky. S/J romance. Disclaimer: I am borrowing these characters. They are not mine. Stargate is not mine.  
  
Rating: PG 13 I think. Slight swearing. Non seriously graphic sex (but lots of sexual references.)  
  
Author's Notes: I had an absolute blast writing this. It's my first Stargate. Thanks for the inspiration Jojo (for banter and wit) Angel Leviathan (for ridiculous, humorous situations)! Also Denise.  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
"Done Deal"  
  
The single Jaffa stood menacingly, staring with contempt. He would be looking down at the youth before him, but the young man was exactly his height. Further, the young man was not intimidated. He gazed back at the warrior with a confidence and certainty that belied his age.  
  
"My Lord tells me that you will need this," the Jaffa said, offering a black box out toward the youth.  
  
The young man took the box, feeling the sudden strain (it was heavier than expected), and walked over to set it on a nearby table. Tall, slim but perfectly proportioned, he appeared perhaps 17 or 18 years old. Pale skinned, he had shoulder-length long dark hair, long black eyelashes and impossibly full red lips. His eyes were bright, intense turquoise blue, while his ears tipped at a point in a distinctly elvish vein.  
  
He would have made a beautiful woman: as a man he was devastating. Anyone, on any world, would look at him and then find themselves looking again - and even staring, for the youth was beautiful. Uncommon, astonishingly, classically beautiful.  
  
Undoing the clasps, he opened the box, and looked inside. He resealed the box and nodded.  
  
"So," he said as he walked around to settle himself gracefully upon a golden chair. The chair, which appeared more like a throne, was in the shape of a lion-like creature - paws outstretched to hold its occupant.  
  
"Whom do I have to kill?"  
  
The Jaffa smiled. "A Tauri named Colonel Jack O'Neill. This man must be dead - and the body returned to my God within three cycles of his death. Otherwise the agreement is off: Thus speaks my Lord."  
  
The youth looked into the Jaffa's eyes.  
  
"You may tell your Lord that we have a deal."  
  
* * * 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
"Journey to Avula"  
  
The Colonel and his team watched as the gate engaged and the event horizon settled.  
  
"OK people," he said, raising his right arm above his head. "Head 'em up, " he dropped his arm, "and move 'em out."  
  
"O'Neill," T'eal'c said as he walked up the ramp, "I am not familiar with, "Head 'em up." This is a military term?" Jonas paused to listen to O'Neill's reply, an uncertain frown on his face as well.  
  
"I'll tell you about it later, Teal'c. You, too, Jonas. Round the campfire." He smiled. "When the doggies retire."  
  
Teal'c and Jonas both hesitated, definitely confused.  
  
"Teal'c; Jonas," Sam said, standing between them and touching them both on the shoulders. "Don't sweat it." She cast a severe look toward the Colonel. "I sometimes think you try to confuse them, Sir."  
  
O'Neill looked hurt. "I do not!"  
  
Teal'c looked between Carter and O'Neill. "But why would this make me sweat?"  
  
Carter giggled, and O'Neill smiled, looking down at his 2IC. "Now who is confusing whom?" His voice took on a commanding aspect. "OK people, let's forget about this for now - we'll sort it out later. Just be prepared for whatever we find on the other side. Move out."  
  
* * *  
  
Avula was a cool and damp sort of place, with huge trees covered in moss. The gate however, had a cobbled road - a distinctly red brick road - which stretched out far beyond the hills and horizon, beyond what the eye could see. While they had left the SGC early Earth time - it appeared to be late afternoon on Avula.  
  
Waiting near the gate was a young man, standing near a sleek sort of wheeless car. The young man was young; and quite beautiful.  
  
Upon their arrival the youth stepped toward them and smiled. Sam stared, enthralled. The boy was beautiful before, but then when he smiled - it was like the sun coming out. She realised that she had stopped breathing, and suddenly breathed in with a sigh.  
  
"I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill,"  
  
The youth held out his hand to O'Neill. He took and shook it, surprised that the boy knew the Earth custom; surprised also by his age, the strength of his grip - and his looks.  
  
"Troll," said the youth. His face showed the experience and confidence of a much older man.  
  
"Right," Jack winced. Ridiculous name. Looks more like an elf!  
  
"This is Major Carter." The elf took her hand, but instead of a shake he slowly raised it to his lips and kissed it. To Sam the world seemed to move in slow motion and then stop as all the while his blue, blue eyes stared at her intently.  
  
"A pleasure, my Lady."  
  
Sam blushed, entranced. She couldn't take her eyes off his face, and with real difficulty forced herself to look down and away from him. Her whole body flushed, and she had a mental picture of him touching her, stroking her and kissing her - and possessing her with those eyes. Ashamed, Sam shook her head. She must be desperate - fantasising about a teenage boy. She forced herself to look at him professionally. Tall, slim and athletic. Yummy! Man, was he giving off pheromones? The men were obviously not affected. Hey, blue denim jeans - where did he get those???  
  
"Carter?" The Colonel questioned, knowing something was up.  
  
"Nothing, Sir," she said, avoiding his eyes.  
  
Troll went on to Teal'c, and with his fingers together, bowed in a traditional greeting. "Honoured one. How comes it that you serve no God?"  
  
Teal'c returned the bow. "The Goau'ld are not Gods. I serve with the Tauri to free our people."  
  
Trolled grinned widely, and then laughed - his laughter sounding like joy, and bells and the magic of Christmas rolled into one. "Indeed! You are the first free Jaffa I have known! I sense a story here! Well done! This is unexpected!"  
  
After meeting Jonas, and discussing his world (Troll had never been there, but hoped to visit) he turned to the group as a whole, suddenly, utterly childlike he began to talk without pause, "Do you like the red brick road? I built it after visiting an alternate Earth reality- you know, after the "Wizard of Australia" - great movie - I have it on DDD. That's where I got the blue jeans, too." He gestured to the sleek little car - "Hop in, this is a flier - you're going to love it. It is just like Luke StarWalkers - watch this!"  
  
Colonel O'Neill looked at Carter, "Well Dorthy, you've come home!" She smiled wanly as they scrambled in (Carter careful to sit in the back and away from the proximity of her strange attraction) "Don'tlookattheelfdon'tlookattheelf". Troll engaged the engine and the car rose up. Carter and Jonas eyes lit up -  
  
"Electromagnet!" she said  
  
"Energy field!" Jonas shouted back from the other side of the car.  
  
"How does it maintain its flux?" They babbled on together, and O'Neill rolled his eyes, smiling toward Teal'c, who also enjoyed his team mate's sense of joy. Suddenly Troll engaged the engine and speech was impossible as they flew down the, "Red Brick Road" about 2 feet from the surface.  
  
Feeling like a boy experiencing his first time in a plane, O'Neill watched the miles rush by, before the flier suddenly stopped at the top of a hill with a huge vista in front of it. The elf stood up, while the car idled - still two feet off the ground.  
  
"Look over there," he pointed down among the plains toward a large, sprawling city set amongst enormous trees, shining red gold in an Avulian sunset. Wide green spaces alternated with cathedral-like spires and towers, bridges and roadways. "Those are my people." He looked down as them, almost shyly beneath his long dark eyelashes. "Actually, they are no relation - but I consider that we are family. They rely on me. I don't hold with the Star Trek "non-interference" principal." He grinned. "I help them as much as possible."  
  
He sat back n the seat and began to drive once more. "Won't be long now. We'll be at my home and you can see my collection."  
  
"And collect some naquadah - once we sort out a suitable trade," the Colonel added, his mind on his mission.  
  
The elf grinned. "Of course!"  
  
The Colonel sat back and reflected. SG8 had found Troll on another world. Troll had approached them, and told them that he was a collector and trader. He somehow knew that SG8 had wanted naquadah. O'Neill frowned. It wasn't really suspicious. All the SG teams were on the lookout for the stuff. But there was something that didn't quite fit. Troll himself was quite the charmer. Even he, Jack the sarcastic and cynical was not immune to Troll's..well, charisma. He sure didn't like the way Troll looked at Carter. Or the way Carter looked at him. But how did a kid get the kind of knowledge and experience he had. Long-lived race??? Either way, Troll refused to trade with SG 8. He wanted only deal with "the best" - and that was SG1. So here they were, and so far all was well. He looked back at the others as they flew along, and grinned widely. He was having a lot more fun than he expected, or certainly had any right to expect on mission.  
  
* * * 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two "What's with the Elf?"  
  
SG1 stared around the domed building - Trolls home. It was open to the air - but enclosed in a force field of some sort. That would be another technology that Troll may be willing to part with. The collections Troll had were amazing, and he had told SG1 to wander at will. Himself, he asked to speak to Teal'c, and walked with him alone, up on a balcony in view of the others.  
  
Jonas was playing with a small train of some sort - while Sam and Jack were laughing, chortling and marvelling over the display of the,"Itsy witsy tiny weeny" yellow pocka dot bikini (it was designed to take three breasts).  
  
Troll smiled at the people before them, and nodded to Teal'c. "These are children you play with, warrior. How is it you stay with them? What attraction do they have for you, aged one?"  
  
Teal'c inclined his head. "You are wise. They are like children, but they have technology - non Goa'uld technology. They come from Earth where all of our kind began."  
  
Troll frowned, his mood changing. "Indeed. Then perhaps my kind began there, too."  
  
Teal'c angled his head and asked, "You are alone?"  
  
"I know of no others. Ours is an old race, but not compatible with the Goa'uld. If a symbiont attempts to take one of us, it will die: while we live. Thus we were considered parasites - competing for the worlds that human hosts were seeded to. My kind has been systematically destroyed by the Goa'uld. I have travelled to many worlds and realities in search, but for all I know. I am the last."  
  
"I grieve for your loss."  
  
"Yes."  
  
After a few moments of silence, Teal'c said, "You a long lived species?"  
  
Troll grinned, and opened his shirt revealing an amber orb embedded in his skin.  
  
"A life orb?"  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"You will never die."  
  
"I do not wish to. Not until I find my people."  
  
"But you are so young?"  
  
"My mistake! I was afraid of death, and took the orb to myself in my youth. If I had only waited until I was 30 or so - but now! Ahh, I am destined to have the aura and urges of a teenager for the rest of my time. It is a weighty affliction, I can tell you!  
  
"You cannot change it?"  
  
"Don't you think I would if I could have? If I take it out now I will be over 200 years old in moments. No, I will just have to suffer with a need to constantly eat (without growing ) and continuous sexual desire." He shook his head. "It is a burden!"  
  
Teal'c smiled.  
  
Troll looked back at the SG1 team. They all seemed to be engaged in playing a game of riptag - magnetic hand devices that involved sinking circular balls into hologramic holes. They were still laughing and playing like children.  
  
The Colonel suddenly raised his arms and shouted, doing a little dance around Jonas and Sam. "Score! Yes Sportsfans, the amazing O'Neill scores again. How does he do it?"  
  
Troll smiled. "I think I like these Tauri."  
  
"Do not let the youth of their culture fool you, Troll," Teal'c warned. "O'Neil is a mighty warrior, that I would follow into any battle. The people of Earth have defeated and killed many Gou'ld. They are clever these Tauri, courageous and bold."  
  
He paused and his eyes met the eyes of his host, "I would kill and I would gladly die for any of them."  
  
Troll breathed out. Momentarily he looked old, tired, and sad. But then his expression slipped from his face like a mask, and he slapped Teal'c arm. "Come, let us trade for naquida!"  
  
* * * 


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
"Who needs underwear anyway?"  
  
"Don'tlookattheelfdon'tlookattheelf" Samantha looked inside the box, and repeated her test, glad to be doing something that kept her from seeing.him. He was sooooo gorgeous! It is the normal attraction of looking at beautiful things, she assured herself. She liked to look at beautiful women, and children, and beautiful sunsets as well. Perfectly natural. "Well, I don't think you could get better quality naquida. Fourteen and a half kilos of it. That is twice what we have already, Sir."  
  
"Good job, Carter," O'Neil glared. "How about you drive up the price even more?"  
  
The Elf laughed. "I don't need naquida. I am happy to part with it. If you plan to use it to destroy the Gou'ld - then my price will be small."  
  
Colonel O'Neil looked at him, interested. "How small?"  
  
Trolls eyes fell on Samantha. Instinctively she stepped back and caught her breath.  
  
"I chose four items to trade for this naquida. Four things - one from each of SG1. From Major Carter, I will settle for her underclothes."  
  
O'Neil tried to hide his smirk, but the others grinned - and then seeing Carter's face- they quickly hid their smiles.  
  
"No way," she said.  
  
"OK, time out," the Colonel said imperiously, forming the referees "time out" sign with his hands. He nodded to Troll, "Excuse us a minute."  
  
"Of course."  
  
The Colonel gathered the SG1 team together, and moved just out of Trolls hearing. "Carter, I can't order you to give up your." he gestured, "you know."  
  
"I know, Sir."  
  
"Right."  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence while Sam thought it over. Obviously, it was very little to ask for. But it was the principal of the thing.  
  
"Do you think he would take mine, instead?" Jonas asked innocently.  
  
Teal'c added, "I have gone many times without such garments. He could have mine, as well."  
  
"Okkk..ayyy." O'Neil smiled widely, deciding not to go there. "For crying out loud! I think you guys are missing the point. I don't think Troll is interested in either of your.." He gestured again, unable to quite say the word.  
  
"Oh all right, he can have them," Sam snarled, giving up. "But I will give them to him in a brown paper bag, and none of you get to see them!" She stormed off to a room to change.  
  
As she left the Colonel said murmured softly, "Do you think Troll will put them in a display case next to the bikini?" he asked with genuine interest.  
  
"I heard that!" Sam turned hotly. "Oh, crap! I can see it now." She stopped to think it over, and began to grin, speaking to herself out loud, "What did you do today, Sam, for your country? I gave a stranger my underwear. He will probably put them in a display case for everyone to see." "Wow! Good for you! Above and beyond the call of duty!" She suddenly realised something and gave a "look" to the Colonel. "How are we going to write this in a report to General Hammond?"  
  
O'Neil shrugged.  
  
"Well, I'll do it - but you get to write the report."  
  
"Double crap!" O'Neil frowned. If he was having trouble saying it - he sure was going to have trouble writing it. "OK, Carter - you win." But he still planned to find out if Troll intended to display them. He wasn't going to miss that. I wonder what colour they are? he thought fleetingly.  
  
They waited patiently for Sam's return. "OK, what else?" O'Neil asked Troll, once Sam handed over the bag.  
  
Troll looked at the Colonel. "I wish to wear your army fatigues. I had thought of Jonas - but I think, Colonel O'Neill, that you and I are closer in size."  
  
O'Neil looked miffed. "And what am I supposed to wear???"  
  
"At least you get to keep your underclothes!" Sam muttered under her breath.  
  
Troll obtained a change of clothes for O'Neill, and shaking his head in disgust the Colonel walked off to change. When he returned he was wearing blue jeans - tight ones- and a black T- shirt, kind of tunic affair. It had no sleeves and seemed designed to show off his upper body. Sam looked twice.  
  
"Don't say a thing," the Colonel warned, holding up an admonishing finger.  
  
"No Sir, of course not, Sir, " Sam said, not quite suppressing a giggle.  
  
Troll took the proffered garments, and nodded. "I think that is enough for one day. It is time for evening meal - and the stars are out." He looked up into the night sky that was clear and bright through the dome. "Let us sleep this night and conclude our business in the morning. You may all enjoy my hospitality, and, if you wish, view more of my collection."  
  
Colonel O'Neil wasn't impressed with the delay, but knew that to complain would be rude - even for him. Besides, this mission was going extremely well. With difficulty he shut his mouth and held back any objection.  
  
* * * 


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
"Finally - someone gets lucky!"  
  
In the dinning area, a roaring fire blazed, and while there was a TV and a "DDD," everyone decided to give the tube a miss. O'Neill even agreed - although he made Troll promise to show him the alternate reality, "Johnsons" at another date (apparently Homer was a "human /rabbit" in the alternate reality).  
  
The meal was amazing. A huge variety - (there was even pizza!) - and also what served as a close second to beer. Four young women had come to cook, serve and join in the meal. They were paying a lot of attention to the men. Their ability to speak English was slight. What they didn't know with words they made up in hand gestures however, which resulted in a lot of laughter.  
  
Tea'lc was sitting between two red head women that looked like twins or certainly sisters - but were in fact no relation. Jonas had a blonde who seemed to enjoy his attention. There was another blonde near the Colonel who seemed to have smiles to for him, which the Colonel seemed to be taking quite well. Too well, from Sam's point of view. The Colonel was too much of a man to be able to disregard the attention and interest of a beautiful woman. Besides, it was all in aide of a good cause. Good relations with the natives and all.  
  
Sam was sitting between the Colonel and the Elf - another circumstance that made her disturbingly uncomfortable. She sat as close to the Colonel as possible, but she knew that Troll was still physically affecting her. A sexual tension had been building all night. She felt like a vibrating tuning fork and was suppressing the overwhelming urge to scream or throw something to achieve some sort of relief. Sam had had three visits to the bathroom already, just to get away from Troll, to wash her face and try to recover. Her silent mental chant became a combination of, dontlookattheelfdontlookattheelf and IcandothisIcandothisIcandothis!  
  
During the meal, Teal'c, Jonas, Sam and Jack stood and discussed their impressions of the day. While Troll listened, Tea'lc summarised the conversation he had had earlier with Troll, his longevity, and his mission to find at least some of his people. Jonas felt he could make a real contribution to the matter through Daniel's ancient texts that mentioned in Summarian, about those with pointed ears, living on Earth.  
  
After discussing it with Troll, Troll agreed that this knowledge would be Jona's contribution toward the trade of naquida. Jonas could send this information through the gate when he had prepared it - but the naquida would be leaving with SG1 in the morning regardless. Troll trusted Jonas would do his best.  
  
"Troll," Jonas asked, between the social ambiance of laughter, jokes and beer, "How did you come to pick Avula to live?"  
  
Troll smiled and stood up, holding a glass of beer almost in toast. "I had two very good reasons to chose this place. Oh, I could have had hundreds of different worlds, as you well know. The first is, the Hammer of Thor. We have one here, so this world is protected from the Goa'uld."  
  
This was a surprise to all. "Why have I not been taken?" Tea'lc asked.  
  
"I modified the Hammer to allow Jaffa in." Troll shrugged, depreciatingly. "It was a small thing, but occasionally I have need to trade, even with the Goa'uld. Not by choice, as you can imagine. But needs must at times."  
  
O'Neills eyes narrowed with suspicion as he looked up at Troll. "Which Goa'uld?" He asked, "and what trade?"  
  
Troll's eyes flashed. "You are but my most recent trading partner, Colonel O'Neill - representative of Earth," His face became tight and his voice was traced with anger. "You are late to this arena in many ways: including of course your youth and your only recent knowledge and dealings with the Goa'uld. I am over 200 years old. I have the familiarity and experience to make four of your lifetimes. What little loss you have known through the Goa'uld does not come close to what me and mine have suffered. Do not presume to judge me. You do not know me well enough."  
  
Conversation and smiles around the table died, and Samantha, who had been keeping her hands out of sight, suddenly placed both on the table, one reaching slightly toward the Colonel. Oh Lord! Please let him reply with tact! Please! Please! Please! She thought anxiously.  
  
There was a long pause. The Colonel had a fork in his hand, and moved it idly, back and forth swinging as he spoke, looking at the other members of his team. He was in a relaxed slouch, arm on the back of his chair. "There now, you see? We don't know you well enough," he pointed his fork at Troll, "and you don't know us either. Which is why we are here."  
  
O'Neill sat up suddenly, and put the fork down. He looked unashamedly into Trolls eyes and then he spoke with an anger of his own. "I make no excuse for Earth or Earth's people. New to the Goa'uld or not, we still intend to survive. I will never live to 200 - but the comparatively few years I have will be spent fighting Goa'uld." He looked at each face at the table, and then back into Trolls eyes. "I acknowledge your experience, and the suffering of you and your people. I also know that we have been betrayed more than once due to Goa'uld cunning." He nodded. "Please forgive me my reservations. You have shown us only hospitality." He smiled. "And, as every member of my team can tell you, I am not always quite rational where snakes are concerned. I apologise for any offence."  
  
No one in SG1 could believe it. It was a perfect speech. They all began to breath and smile, relaxing again.  
  
Troll raised an admonishing finger. "A pretty speech, my dear Jack O'Neill. Did you know that it is said that one can never hide ones true self from animals - nor from children." He put his glass down and then suddenly grabbed both of Samantha's wrists and pulled her up toward him.  
  
Dontlookattheelfdontlookattheelf. Then suddenly, OH GOD! LOOK AT THE ELF!  
  
Samantha was trapped. She looked into Troll's eyes and felt the world dissolve. A kind of hum seemed to sound from inside her head, a pleasant sound - but all she could see was his face, those eyes!  
  
Troll was stroking both her wrists softly, with his thumbs as he looked at her. "Tell me young Carter. Why did you suddenly place your hands on the table? Were you afraid of what Colonel O'Neill may say?"  
  
"Yes," she answered. She knew she answered, and she knew that she was unable to think about her reply. Under Trolls steady gaze she could only tell the truth.  
  
"Does he often speak without thinking?"  
  
"Yes. No..Sometimes."  
  
O'Neill shifted restlessly. Diplomacy was one thing, but he was unsure if he would be able to put up with much more of this.  
  
"And what is your opinion of Colonel Jack O'Neil?" Troll asked, continuing to stroke her wrists. "Shall I trust him?"  
  
Samantha hardly blinked, lost in his regard. Her reply came without thought, an innocent truth, straight from the heart. "Colonel O'Neill doesn't feel comfortable with the word "Hero." He likes to think of himself as a regular guy. He uses humour, particularly self-depreciating humour to make less of his courage or any heroic action. He also has been known to play dumb; to kind of give his team more confidence. But there is a strength in the Colonel. Tea'lc recognised it - that was why he was able to leave his God." She paused, as if measuring her words for the first time. "I would do anything for Jack. I trust him completely."  
  
O'Neill stared, unreadable expressions travelling rapidly across his face as she spoke. Jack, is it? Wow, he thought, stunned. His chest felt tight with indescribable, swelling emotion - Joy? Love? What? Double wow. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed.  
  
Troll released Sam's wrists and looked towards O'Neill. Carter sat down, weak at the knees, hands together beneath the table once more. She didn't meet anyone's eyes, glimpsing wanly up only through her eyelashes . Troll laughed. "Out of the mouth of babes!" He reached his hand out and gripped O'Neill in a solid handshake. "No offence taken, Jack O'Neill. I swear to you this day, if the people of Earth are willing, I will help them all I can."  
  
As he sat back down, Sam stood up, mumbled something about the bathroom and left. There was silence as she left - Jack's eyes trailing after her.  
  
"What was the other reason?" Jonas asked.  
  
"Sorry?" Troll replied, taking his gaze from Samantha's retreating form.  
  
"The other reason you came to live on Avula?"  
  
Troll smiled and sat down. "Well, as you have discovered, I am a teenager for life. This circumstance does present a problem. I have not found a suitable mate - yet I have strong sexual needs that are common in the young. The Avulian's are very liberal in a sexual sense. They tend to have families, as you would know them - but anyone can father the children. It can be confusing. However, I can bed any willing partner, without complication or concern for protective fathers and mothers. Oh!" He grinned suddenly, snapping his fingers. "I am glad you reminded me. It would be culturally acceptable - in fact, it would be a display of good manners if your SG1 team slept with these ladies tonight. The Avaulian's are always keen to broaden their gene pool. I hope this will not present a problem?" He glanced over at the Colonel.  
  
The Colonel was suddenly glad that Sam wasn't around. He leaned back casually, in his chair. "No. no problem."  
  
Troll excused himself, saying he would be right back.  
  
Teal'c stood up, a woman on each arm. They were giggling, hands on Teal'c biceps, rolling their eyes in suggestive communication with one another. "I believe I shall retire for the night," he said.  
  
"What about Kel'nor'reem?" O'Neil asked.  
  
"It is only perhaps 1400 Earth time. There are many hours before morning. I shall have time for both Kel'nor'reem," he said, noticeably admiring the cleavage of one of the woman, "and adding to the Avulan gene pool." And with that he and the ladies left.  
  
O'Neil shook his head, smiling. That's what I'm talking about! The fantasy of every man. Lucky Tea'lc! "Fine, big guy. Catch ya later."  
  
Jonas also stood up. Jonas always had a smile on his face - actually a grin. But to O'Neil, his smile looked larger than usual. "Guess I'll go, too."  
  
"Ah, Jonas?" Jack asked, gesturing to the woman beside him. "Can you take this one, too? Man, Carter would have a cow if I took her - especially when I am the CO of an off world mission. The aliens getting together with other aliens to prevent profound cultural misunderstandings is one thing..but.ya know what I mean?"  
  
"No," Jonas replied, and his grin, if possible widened even further. "But I don't care." He beckoned to the other woman, who happily walked over and folded into his free arm. "See you tomorrow, Jack."  
  
"Right." Suddenly Jack was alone. He stood up. Now to find Sam - and to make sure she wasn't anywhere near Troll!  
  
* * * 


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
"Let's blame the Aliens "  
  
Sam had more or less successfully avoided the Elf all day (well, all except that last little incident - would the Colonel be very mad at her?) but all good things come to an end, she thought to herself, as she confronted Troll - alone - in the hall.  
  
"Hi," she said stupidly, trying not to meet his eyes.  
  
"Greetings" he said, taking her hand.  
  
Sam looked at his hand on her hand, and attempted to understand what it was about him. She felt her body, already under heavy strain through his proximity at dinner, start to redden and tingle. She felt like she was glowing. Was it an alien thing? Did she just need sex? But truly, he was soooo magnetic, and when he smiled, and stared at her, she felt she could fold right into those eyes.  
  
"Walk with me," Troll said, and she was powerless to refuse. "You are a beautiful woman, Major Carter."  
  
"Call me Sam," she said breathlessly, astounded that she had said that - had spoken like that. Man, did she have a crush on the elf?  
  
"Tell me - are you in love with Colonel Jack O'Neill?"  
  
The question shook her out of the trance she was definitely falling into. She felt unable to reply - but only because of how Troll made her feel. She seemed to be having trouble breathing. But she wanted to reply - she wanted to tell him everything - anything. Jesus! She tried to shake her head, to clear it - but it wasn't going to work. Her body flushed, her skin ached to be touched, to be kissed, stroked..  
  
"O'Neil," Troll repeated.  
  
Jack, she thought to herself. Am I in love with Jack? "Yes," she answered. "I am nuts over Colonel O'Neill. My God, I would sleep with him in a moment if it wasn't against the SGC rules. You have no idea. Maybe if I slept with him I could get over it - I don't know. I can't have him - so I want him. But I think I'd want him anyway." She risked a glance at Troll, surprised at herself. "Why am I telling you this?"  
  
"I believe O'Neil loves you. Sit," he commanded, handing her into a chair. That was good because her knees felt weak and she was trembling. She hardly felt she could stand. Jack loves me? she thought. The Elf says so. In a dream state, she noticed that Troll had taken her to her room. And there right in front of her was a bed. She moaned, softly, thinking of that bed. She felt quite fevered - quite unable to do anything - except...that. She could definitely do THAT.  
  
"You are not well. Stay here," Troll ordered sternly. "I will get help .."  
  
"No! Don't go! Oh God - you'll do!" He wasn't against regulations - and at this point she felt that she would sleep with - well, certainly him. She had never felt so out of control - had the alien slipped something into her drinks? Or was she always like this and just didn't know it? What in the hell is going on?  
  
As Troll left it caused her almost physical pain. But she heard what he had said. Someone was coming back. She had to wait. She was sick. Fevered.  
  
Yup. That was sure true.  
  
* * *  
  
O'Neill was still looking for Carter. Everyone else had turned in, but he hadn't seen Troll either and he sure didn't trust him - not with Sam. They hadn't been gone long - only minutes. Not long enough time for.anything bad to happen. He couldn't hide the relief from his face as he saw Troll walking rapidly toward him.  
  
"O'Neill, I have found you," Troll said.  
  
"Is there a problem?"  
  
"I am concerned that Major Carter is not well. I have taken her to her room. Can you come?"  
  
"Lead the way," he gestured.  
  
When they got to her door - Troll pointed. "She is in there."  
  
"What kind of sick?"  
  
"You will know what to do," Troll assured him. "She is of your kind. It will not be difficult to make her..well. I leave her to you. If you need anything - I will be enjoying the fire."  
  
"Right," Jack replied to Troll's cryptic comments.  
  
* * *  
  
Jack came into Carter's bedroom, and from years of military experience took in everything in the room in an instant. A light was shining softly on a bed table, but a riot of stars could easily be seen shining above the room in the night sky. A table stood nearby, surprisingly loaded with food: breads, cheeses, fruits and drinks. Clothes, boots and socks trailed to where he found Carter laying on the bed. She had a short, midriff exposing, baby blue tank top on, as well as her army trousers (unbuttoned and half unzipped) but nothing else. She was on her back, writhing and moaning, her blonde hair strewn messily on the pillow.  
  
"Jesus Carter, what's wrong?" he said, striding over and sitting down beside her.  
  
"Jack!" she said with relief, clutching at his arm. "Oh, God Jack. I am so bloody desperate - you have no idea!"  
  
Jack felt her forehead and she moved toward his touch with a sigh, and then grabbed his hand and put it on her neck, and then kissed it, and bit it gently. Man, I love Jack's hands. Wow! Look at this hand!  
  
"Carter - you seem warm. You may have a fever!"  
  
"Ummm. You got that right!" she said in a deep and sensual voice.  
  
He frowned, pulling his hand away, "And I don't think you really know what you are doing. What's going on Carter - are you sick?"  
  
She sat up on the bed and put her arms around him, her hands feeling his chest. Ah his chest! Oh God he smelled so good! She breathed in deeply - her eyes shut. Then opened her eyes and looked directly at him. "Jack - I will tell you what my problem is. I feel like.I feel like I have had 10 hours of foreplay - with no relief. I swear to God I will die if I don't get sex. I am not joking. This is really really painful! I am in agony. You have to help me."  
  
"How'd you get like this, Carter?"  
  
"Call me Sam."  
  
"Okkk-ay" he said, with reservation in his voice.  
  
"Jack," Sam said, stopping her writhing for a moment to look at him intently. "If I was hungry, you'd feed me, right?"  
  
"Right," he replied, not sure where she was going with this.  
  
"And if I was thirsty, you'd give me something to drink, right?" Her blue eyes looked at him imploringly. Her hair was a mess, but there was something so disarmingly cute about her. Her mouth was slightly open and he became aware of the urge to kiss her.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Jack, I need sex!"  
  
"What?" he said, trying to get a grip.  
  
I need it! I swear to God I'll die if I don't get laid tonight. Right now. Jack, how can you refuse?"  
  
Jack studied her in consternation. It wasn't like the Beroca incident. She was in control of herself - somehow. Kind of. Maybe. Well, a little bit, at least.  
  
"Carter," he explained patiently, "I am really sorry about this 10 hours of foreplay thing." 10 hours of foreplay? No release?Man Oh man! Don'tgotheredon'tgotheredon'tgothere! he thought quickly to himself. "If we have sex, then you are going to be mad at me forever because I will have taken advantage of you."  
  
"No, I won't I swear it Jack. I am not kidding. If you don't have sex with me I'll find someone else. I'll have sex with Troll! And then I will be mad at you. I have a problem Jack. I don't know how I got it - but I do know how to get it fixed."  
  
"Cold shower?" he suggested.  
  
"No!" she said sternly. She clutched at his jeans. "God, do you have any idea how hot you look in those jeans? She reached for the top button, and used both hands to undo it. "Oh man," she whispered in his ear, kissing his neck and ear in the process. Her body felt on fire. "Let's screw our brains out Jack, and blame the aliens. It worked for SG 6. And who knows, it is probably true."  
  
He pulled back and looked at her, considering. Hummm! That could work.  
  
He took her in his arms, although he still hadn't made up his mind. "Are you sure you're not going to be mad at me?"  
  
"Not if you have and endurance," she assured him. She kissed him then, holding the side of his head with her hands, breathing deeply - her lips full and warm. "I don't think once is going to do it," she murmured.  
  
They both fell down onto the bed side by side, and she arched up uncontrollably against him. Panting she added, "I think the cure may take half the night." Her hands pulled up his shirt, unbuttoning as she went in order to feel the strength of his chest, the heat of his body near hers.  
  
"No problem," he grinned, his face close. "I have had some serious lust - over you I might add - that's been hanging on backlog for a long, long time." He kissed her soundly and while she made a slight squeeky sound, he groaned with pleasure as they both responded to their mutual, long term fantasy of actually being able to physically enjoy each other.  
  
"Sam!" he said, taking pleasure in speaking her name.  
  
"Yes!" she sighed.  
  
He drew her to him, and then rolled on top of her, kissing her neck, her ears, her mouth. Suddenly they broke apart, as Sam's eyes flew open.  
  
"Hey, Jack!"  
  
"Hummm?"  
  
"I just remembered!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm not wearing any underclothes!"  
  
Jack smiled down at her. "Sweet!" he said, running his hands up on the bare skin under her tank top. So soft! He thought, and then his thoughts disappeared in ecstasy.  
  
* * * 


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six "Are you Done?"  
  
Mid-morning and Sam and Jack both lay in bed. Jack lay on his back had his eyes shut, pretending to be sleep. Sam knew he was awake anyway. She was cradled in his arm, head on his chest. She nuzzled his ear, kissing it.  
  
He ignored her, thinking to himself. How did that old song go? "All day, all night Maryanne. Who in the hell do you think I am, Superman?"  
  
"Samantha."  
  
"Hummm?"she replied, biting his ear lobe.  
  
"Sam," Jack said, annoyance, stress, and a weary exhaustion in his voice. "Tell me your done, right?"  
  
"I don't know," she said, stroking his chest.  
  
"For crying out loud Sam, I'm not Superman!" he objected.  
  
"All evidence to the contrary."  
  
That stopped him. Man, she was right there. He smiled and shook his head. It was like being a teenager - only it was never that good when he was a teenager!  
  
"I lost count at seven," he told her.  
  
She sighed. "Oh, well, that was early in the night."  
  
They both laughed out loud. For a long, long time. Until it hurt. It was madness. They were both seriously disturbed. The laughter became giggling. Then Sam leaned over and kissed him, biting and playing with his lips. "Com'on Jack, lets go again."  
  
"You're not serious???"  
  
Sam laughed lightly, and then rolled over on to her back, and smiled languidly. "Nah. I was just teasing. I am definitely done. Through. Finished. Cured. Satisfied. Like wow."  
  
"Yeah," he agreed. A thought struck him, and he rolled over to look at her. "You're not mad?"  
  
"I was mad. Insane. Half crazed. Now I feel good. Normal. Better than normal. Think we could get away with doing this again tonight when we get back?"  
  
"I don't know. No alien influence." He stopped, considering. "You know Sam, I kind of feel like we have already had the honeymoon. Want to get married?"  
  
"Absolutely." She replied in an instant.  
  
He grinned, shocked. "Whoa! Is this the real Sam I am speaking to? Don't you have to "think" about it? What about career, SG1, regulations, gate travel and on and on and on?"  
  
"Who gives a shit?" she replied, calm, relaxed and stress free - perhaps for the first time in years. "We'll work it out."  
  
Jack lay back and drew her to him, softly stroking her hair. "Cool! I think I'm going to like this new "Act first, think later, Sam."  
  
"I think I am the 'Just been laid, really, fully satisfied for the first time in her life, Sam.' It is hard to take things too seriously, when you feel like I do right now!"  
  
"You know, I think that is what we need. We both just need more sex! But not right now," he added quickly, making sure that she understood him. If he did any more of THAT then things would probably start falling off a man. 


End file.
